


The Coin

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Mayra Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayra Hawke keeps a single copper coin in easy reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coin

Mayra Hawke always keeps a single copper coin in her pocket instead of her purse. Somewhere easy to grab and just as easy to tuck it away again. Most people don’t notice when it slips between her fingers, don’t notice how her fingers rub at the raised surface while they talk.

Some people do notice, raising an eyebrow, asking if she’s paying attention. Her answering grin isn’t nice, it’s sharp, nearly as biting as her glare. The coin becomes more obvious after that, a glittering flash as it dances between her fingers.

Mayra may not be able to control when her fingers get the itch to play with something, but she’s had years to practice not being embarrassed by it.


End file.
